La mejor venganza
by Syfferix
Summary: [Estoy volviendo a escribirlo, recomiendo leerlo desde el principio] —Tu estúpido hermano tiene un punto débil. Uno muy hermoso. ¿O no te crees hermosa, Lily?
1. El comienzo

**Título**: La mejor venganza.  
>Rated: M -violencia, sexo-.<br>**Pareja**: Scorpius/Lily.  
>HorrorRomance.  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: —Tu estúpido hermano tiene un punto débil. Uno muy hermoso. ¿O no te crees hermosa, Lily?  
>Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la autoría de la genio J. K. Rowling.<br>**Advertencia**: fic para mayores de dieciocho años que contiene escenas violentas y sexuales. (Sé, claro, seguro saliste de aquí corriendo)

* * *

><p><strong>Primer capítulo:<strong> el comienzo**.**

Su estúpido sentido del deber la llevó a estar, nuevamente, despierta hasta esas horas. Sentada frente a esa meseta de libros que acaba de leer para hacer un maldito trabajo, Lily comprendió de buena vez que iba a tener que hacer algo con sus horarios. Definitivamente, iba a tener que dejar de ayudarle al pequeño Müller en su intento por entender Pociones y las clases de tutoría para McLaggen iban a tener que suspenderse. Podría dejar de jugar al Quidditch y de supervisar a los animales de Hagrid cuando el debía salir, pero le fascinaban ambas cosas y sabía que, con lo caprichosa que era, le costaría horrores hacerlo.

Iba por su último párrafo, y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo inaudito para que su letra siguiera siendo lo más prolija y legible posible. ¿Quién iba a pensar que una planta carnívora de más de un siglo de vida mereciera cuarenta centímetros de pergamino? Odiaba la botánica con todo su corazón, y tenía que darle a ese odio toda la culpa de haber dejado esa bendita tarea para última hora. Miró el libro que estaba a su lado, poniendo de inmediato su dedo sobre la hoja, usándolo de referencia para saber dónde debía seguir copiando.

Entonces, un sonido duro y seco, hizo que su rostro lleno de concentración pasara a ser uno de auténtica sorpresa. Pudo entender, dos segundos después, que era el sonido de una silla corriéndose. Pero nadie en su sano juicio correría una silla con tanta violencia. Y, un segundo más tarde, tuvo al propietario de tanta violencia enfrente.

Primero se concentró en ver que este estaba vestido con la ropa de entrenamiento de Quidditch de su casa propia, Slytherin. Estaba sucio y transpirado, así que seguramente acababa de terminar su entrenamiento. La luz de las únicas dos velas que Lily necesitaba para poder leer letras tan pequeñas hacía que el rostro del joven pareciera aún más mojado.

—Malfoy —no pudo evitar que un poco de pánico se colara en su voz. Pero el asco era mucho más sonoro, para su suerte—. ¿Qué te hizo la pobre silla?

Una sonrisa ladina, compuesta de dientes blancos y pequeños, fue la única respuesta. Lily lo quedó mirando fijamente, mientras se debatía en que su maldita cabeza no empiece a preguntarse por qué venía a ponerse así, frente a ella, con los brazos en los bolsillos de un pantalón que prometía haber sido completamente blanco.

El silencio siguió, y lo único que pudo hacer antes de dejarse apoderarse completamente por el miedo que esos ojos grises penetrantes inferían fue volver a mirar a su libro. Leyó la primera oración con la mirada de Scorpius quemándole más que el calor de las propias velas. Era inútil. No podía concentrarse. Y a la segunda vez que lo intentó, lo miró, enfadada.

—¿Qué quieres? —él no le contestó, y como toda respuesta volvió a sonreír de la misma manera que la primera vez—. ¿Qué quieres? Lárgate.

Y se sentó. El maldito agarró el respaldo de la silla que quedaba frente a ella y la arrastró hacia atrás, y apoyó su culo sobre ella. Lily quedó mirando el movimiento sin poder creérselo. Se había cruzado varias veces con Scorpius Malfoy, pero nunca hablaron. Y en este caso, la única que estaba hablando era ella. El rubio estiró sus piernas y las puso sobre la mesa, empujando unos tres libros en su recorrido.

—¿Qué mierda haces? —gritó, furiosa, cuando la vela estuvo a punto de caerse sobre su pergamino. Arregló las cosas bajo la atenta mirada de su acompañante—. ¿Puedes irte? Mierda...

Su tajante e inconsciente maldición dicha entre dientes pareció causarle diversión a Malfoy. No lo miró, no lo hizo desde que se sentó frente a ella. Se dedicó a atraer los libros más hacia ella y a acomodar las velas de alguna manera que estén lejos de él. Y que dejen de hacerlo ver tan grande con la luz que proyectaba en su rostro, haciéndolo parecer más duro. Intentó volver a concentrarse, pero fue en vano.

—Corre ese libro de ahí —le señaló uno bastante gordo y solitario—, me tapa la visión de tus tetas.

Como si un viento frío le acabara de golpear la espalda, Lily quedó quieta. ¿Acababa de escuchar lo que Scorpius acababa de decir? Si alguna vez se había sentido incómoda, nunca habría salido corriendo como tenía ganas de hacerlo ahora.

No conocía a ese tipo. Lo había visto peleándose más con su hermano Albus que viéndolo solo por ahí. Lo había visto más vestido de Quidditch que con el uniforme de las clases. Y, ahora que recataba en ello, lo había visto más veces mirándola que haciendo otra cosa.

Se levantó. Agarró su preciado pergamino, el último libro, su varita y su capa y se dispuso a salir por la última estantería de libros, la que daba a la pared, lejos del camino de Scorpius Malfoy y su descaro. Miró hacia atrás, solo para asegurarse de que no la siguiera, y lo único que vio fue la luz de las velas. Siguió su camino, apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna que se colaba de los gigantes ventanales.

¡Malfoy se las iba a pagar! ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle aquello? Nunca habían entablado una mísera conversación, y lo primero que le venía a decir era aquello... Y la idea de que se había dirigido directamente a ella le asustó. Es decir, era la única que estaba en la Biblioteca a esas horas. ¿Acaso Malfoy lo sabía y se había ido hasta allí para molestarla? Era dudoso.

Volvió a girar su rostro hacia atrás. La luz de las velas habían desaparecido.

"_Las apagó_" pensó. Volvió a mirar hacia adelante con algunos mechones colocándose frente a su vista de manera incómoda. Estaba llegando al final del pasillo, intentando sacarse el pelo del rostro, y el libro se le cayó del miedo y la varita por el golpe cuando fue empujada hasta la fría pared de piedras.

Normalmente, su primera acción sería gritar, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue emitir un mísero sonido de dolor por el crudo golpe en su espalda. Sí, había dolido. Malfoy colocó sus manos sobre la pared, cada brazo a la altura de hombro de Lily, imposibilitándole el paso. Era una cabeza y media más alto que ella, y mucho más grande.

—Por un momento, pensé que creíste poder ser capaz de huir.

Ella lo miró, completamente atónita, a los ojos. Estaba divertido, sonreía con superioridad. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

—Estás loco, déjame ir —no intentó salir, se quedó, a la espera de que él se moviera. Era obvio que si intentaba irse él la volvería a aprisionar contra la pared.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —preguntó, sonando sincero.

—¿Y por qué no dejarías irme? —estaba histérica, pero intentó mantener su compostura.

—No, no, no —colocó su cuerpo más sobre el de ella, provocando que tuviera que pegarse contra la pared para no sentir su tacto. Así, erguido, tuvo que agachar mucho su cabeza para poder mirarle a la cara— ¿Qué no te enseñaron modales? No se contesta a una pregunta con otra pregunta.

Abrió la boca, incrédula. Acababa de sentir que su corazón se le salía por la garganta cuando sintió las piernas de Scorpius pegándose a las suyas. Y sí, definitivamente prefería el frío de la pared a que el tacto de los pantalones de Malfoy.

—¿Me vas a enseñar de modales? Imbécil, ¡estás aprisionando a una mujer contra la pared!

Entonces la agarró de la oreja, con su mano derecha. Apenas. Sólo un pequeño tacto. Nada de presión. Y acercó su rostro hasta el de ella.

—Tu no eres una mujer —susurró. Y ella, un poco ofendida, entrecerró sus ojos—. Hagamos de caso que, en estos momentos, eres como un objeto.

Si Malfoy se había fumado algo definitivamente no era su culpa, así que colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de este, sorprendiéndose por lo mojado que estaba, y lo empujó. No quería quedarse a saber qué significaba eso que le dijo. Apenas logró que se moviera un centímetro, y una burlona y corta risita.

—Ya, déjame ir, idiota.

Malfoy sonrió, ladeó un poco su cabeza y le dedicó una larga mirada a los labios de Lily. Ella no pudo evitar pasarse la lengua por ellos, y de intentar esconderlos. Más diversión para él, al parecer, que sonrió. Hizo un pequeño sonido, como de cansancio, y se corrió hacia atrás. Lily quedó dos segundos contra la pared, sin poder creerse lo rápido que fue. Se corrió rápidamente, y se agachó a buscar su libro y su varita. Agarró el libro sin ningún problema, pero su varita fue pateada lejos justo antes de que ella la alcanzara y, antes de que quisiera pueda proferir un insulto, Scorpius la agarró fuertemente por la cadera y la empujó contra la pared.

La mejilla derecha de Lily sufrió por el frío contacto de las piedras y una de sus rodillas se llevó un fuerte golpe. No tardó en mucho en darse cuenta de que estaba en una situación aún peor que la otra. Ahora tenía a su cuerpo completamente contra la pared y al cuerpo de Scorpius casi pegado a su espalda.

—¿Q-Qué mierda haces? —gritó. La asustó, tenía que admitirlo.

—Shh... —acercó su boca a la oreja de la chica, provocando que esta mirara para adelante, hacia la pared, alejando su rostro del de él—. Calmada, no eres más que una hormiga contra una bota.

—Mierda de metáfora —gruñó, intentando que su frente no le doliera tanto por las piedras—. Suéltame. O grito.

—¿Gritar?

Escuchó una pequeña risita antes de sentir que su cuerpo era despegado de la pared y llevado al suelo de inmediato. Sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas por una de Scorpius. Y definitivamente su rostro prefería la pared a que el sucio suelo. Con los ojos cerrados todo pareció una caída. Hasta que sintió que el cuerpo de Malfoy se ponía sobre el suyo y llevaba sus manos hasta arriba de su cabeza, fuertemente aprisionadas.

—Por un momento pensé que gritarías —lo dijo, incrédulo—. Estoy sorprendido. Ahora vamos si esto no te hace gritar...

Lily ni terminó de asimilar sus palabras, un poco ida por el dolor de sus hombros, cuando sintió la mano vacía de Scorpius, grande y fuerte, pegándole duro en una de sus nalgas. Y no, no pudo contenerse, gritó como una niña a la que acababan de regañar por algo que no hizo. Hundió su rostro sobre las piedras y, armándose de valor, comenzó a moverse frenética. ¡Él no podía haber acabado de hacer eso! ¡Quién demonios se creía que era!

—¡Suéltame, psicópata! ¡Que me sueltes! ¡Suéltame!

No se había percatado en que Malfoy ni siquiera se había resistido, hasta que sintió que su mano aprisionaba su cuello y, por la fuerza que ejercía, parecía querer romperlo. Tuvo que quedarse quieta, tuvo que hacerlo o de lo contrario él le rompería el cuello, o por lo menos eso sintió. Una solitaria y lastimera lágrima apareció por el dolor y por la impresión. Por suerte para su orgullo, él no la vio. Se quedó quieta, con la cabeza dura, intentando no moverse por si eso provocaba que él volviera a hacer presión.

—Muy bien, muy bien... —susurró, aunque Lily juraba que su voz era demasiado alta—. Te aplaudiría si no fuera porque tengo que mantenerte agarrada de tus muñecas y tu cabeza para que no intentes irte. Eres mala, pero inteligente.

Ella no profirió nada. Lo único que se escuchaba era su respiración, muy agitada, por el forcejeo.

—Tu estúpido hermano tiene un punto débil...

Le soltó el cuello, y las muñecas, y todo lo que ella hizo fue llevarse las manos a su cuello para frotárselo.

Él hablaba como si lo que dijera lo hubiera meditado mucho, como si fuera el resultado de algo. Por meses. Quizá años.

—Uno muy hermoso.

La mano de Scorpius se coló por la ropa de Lily, tocando la piel de su espalda. Ella se quedó rígida, sintiendo esos dedos calientes subiéndose por su espalda.

—¿O no te crees hermosa, Lily?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Así que todo eso era por su hermano Albus. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué mierda había hecho con Albus si estaba haciendo esto con ella!

—¿Qué le hiciste a Albus? —gritó, y al instante, con ayuda de sus manos, se deslizó hacia adelante. La mano de Scorpius no pudo seguir tocando la espalda de la pelirroja, y, sorprendido por la velocidad de esta, cuando levantó su cabeza se encontró con el zapato de ella dando de lleno en su cara—. ¡Púdrete, loco, enfermo!

—¡Maldita loca!

Lily se quedó tirada en el piso, de costado, intentando procesar la información. Definitivamente no iba a quedarse ahí a descubrir qué fue lo que Malfoy le hizo a su hermano, así que se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y junto sus cosas.

—¡Maldición! —gritó, cuando vio que en la oscuridad no encontraba su varita.

Tenía que irse sin ella. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la mano de Scorpius se cernió sobre su pantorrilla como una trampa de hierro y la tiró al piso de sopetón. El cuerpo de Lily cayó de espalda y con un golpe sonoro sobre el piso. Gritó por el impacto y lo hizo más fuerte cuando su cuerpo comenzó a hacer arrastrado hacia abajo, nuevamente hacia el cuerpo grande del rubio. Quedó aprisionada. Su cabeza, despeinada, quedó a la altura del rostro de él. Estaba furioso, las fosas nasales se abrían y se cerraban. Parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a tirar fuego. Sus ojos ya no tenían el frío característico, ahora tenían una intensidad que asustaba.

—¿Me llamaste enfermo? —dijo, con los dientes tan apretados que hasta Lily escuchaba el sonido que hacían. Le gritó en la cara—. ¿Me llamaste enfermo?

No era inteligente contestarle. Y la verdad es que tampoco pudo, se quedó estática, temblando como una hoja, con sus brazos sobre su pecho y las piernas ligeramente torcidas. La observó directamente, intensamente, sin dejar de tener ese aspecto de furia. Y Lily, que pedía a Merlín que no pasara nada más y que la dejara ir, gritó mucho más que las primeras dos veces cuando sintió una mano de Malfoy agarrarla de los cabellos. Su boca fue tapada casi al instante por su otra mano.

—No, no, no... No grites pequeña —ahora sonrió de manera falsa—. Recuerda que eres un objeto, y los objetos no hablan, ni gritan, ni dicen estupideces.

—¡No soy un objeto! —dijo, con su voz tapada por la mano.

Scorpius la observó bien. Así, con los cabellos rojos despeinados, con la luz de la luna haciendo que su piel se viera más cremosa y con esos ojos pardos semi cerrados por el dolor, Lily Potter podía clasificarse como el objeto más deseado o la mujer más apetecible. Levantó su mano sobre su boca, y la observó. Dos labios carnosos, rojos, secos...

—Te juro que se lo contaré a Albus y te romperá en mil pedazos.

Lily Potter siseaba, por furia o por dolor, pero siseaba y acababa de hacer que Scorpius Malfoy sintiera que si no la rompía a ella en mil pedazos y la hacía gritar mientras se la cojía nada tendría sentido.

Le soltó los cabellos. Y con ambas manos agarró fuertemente la cara de la joven y provocó que sus labios chocaran cuando fue a besarla. Lily abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada, sintiendo esos labios finos y duros moviéndose sobre los suyos, lastimándola. Comenzó a mover su cuerpo con ímpetu, intentando zafarse del doloroso y extraño agarre. Fue tonto, porque Scorpius Malfoy tiró todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, y enredó su pierna derecha en las piernas de ella, e hincó su rodilla en uno de sus muslos para aplicarle dolor. Lily gritó, y comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro. Fue inútil. Scorpius extendió una de sus manos, soltando las sonrojadas mejillas de esta, y la agarró de los cabellos, jalándolos con fuerza. Al momento que Lily abrió la boca por el dolor, Scorpius introdujo su lengua en ella.

Caliente. Húmeda. Esa chica tenía la boca más apetecible que había probado en toda su vida y sentía la necesidad de que le chupara todo el cuerpo. Cuando comenzó a faltarle el aire, luego de intentar escapar a las mordidas desesperadas de la peliroja, le soltó los cabellos y dejó que la cabeza cayera contra el suelo. Respiró de manera agitada, sin dejar de mirarla, mientras comenzaba a taparle la boca nuevamente. Lily abrió los ojos, intentando ignorar el dolor que se alojaba detrás de su cabeza y en su cuero cabelludo, y lo miró.

No estaba implorando, y eso le sorprendió. Pero sí le estaba preguntando qué mierda estaba sucediendo ahí. Ella tenía miedo, tenía dolor y más miedo, pero era terca como todos los estúpidos Potter y no estaba por pedirle por favor. Porque él era considerado inferior para ellos.

—Como te dije... —colocó su frente sobre la de ella. Se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando—. Eres un objeto. Eres una venganza.

Comenzó a moverse de inmediato y Scorpius, todo lo que tuvo que hacer, fue hacer más presión sobre su boca y en su rodilla contra el suave muslo de ella para que se quedara quieta. Incluso consiguió sacarle un gritito de dolor. Un gritito de dolor demasiado exquisito, tapado por su mano. Y cuando Lily movió sus ojos hacia atrás, para luego cerrarlos, Scorpius se la imaginó desnuda, siendo penetrado por él, gritando y poniendo esa misma cara, llena de placer, llegando al éxtasis.

Llevó su mano hacia abajo, tanteando estúpidamente hasta llegar a la falda. Lily sólo se dio cuenta de todo cuando escuchó el sonido de la tela rajándose, y un pequeño frío colándose en la parte superior de sus piernas. Abrió los ojos.

"_¡No, no, no!_"

Scorpius se sentó arriba de ella y comenzó a tocar, con su mano libre, uno de los pechos. Ocupaban toda la palma de su mano, eran suaves y no parecían estar siendo aplastados por esos corpiños duros que usaban algunas. Lily cerró los ojos y comenzó a moverse de manera frenética.

—¿No te gusta? —le preguntó. Lily lo miró con asco, sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de escupir sobre él. Sonrió, divertido—. Qué bien se siente saber que el estúpido de tu hermano tiene toda la culpa. Cúlpalo, vamos.

La cara de Lily comenzó a hacer unas muecas que lo hicieron reírse. Le soltó la boca, porque era obvio que estaba intentando decirle algo.

—¿Qué te hizo mi hermano, aparte de ser mejor en todo? Aparte de no ser una basura —ni siquiera sabía por qué su boca le había acabado de hacer eso sin el permiso de su cabeza. El rostro de Scorpius se volvió a transformar y Lily tragó saliva.

Las manos de Scorpius se fueron directamente al cuello de su camisa, y la estiró a esta y a la blusa hasta romperla en dos. El sonido de la tela rompiéndose le dio verdadero pavor a la chica, que había visto cómo la tela cedió con las manos de él. Se quedó quieta, mirando su piel desnuda, impactada.

—Si no fueras una Potter... —dijo, mirando los pechos, rellenos y juveniles, la punta pequeña y dura que parecía romper la fina tela del sostén, para luego mirarla fijamente a los ojos— Te cojería preocupándome de que la pases bien. Pero, siendo una, y además Weasley, me dan ganas de solo escucharte gritar y lastimarte, de cojerte preocupándome porque te duela.

Estaba anonada. Sentía su propia boca temblar de la ira. Sin saber cómo, le escupió en la cara, exactamente en la mejilla. Pero ella misma sabía muy bien que si tenía la oportunidad hasta lo mordería. La cara de Scorpius fue un poema. Uno al que Lily le tuvo mucho miedo. Se limpió la cara con su mano y luego se acercó al rostro de ella. La miró fijamente a los ojos, y colocó su boca junto a su oreja. Lily estuvo a punto de mover su cabeza hacia un lado cuando la mano de Scorpius se cerró con fuerza sobre su cuello.

—Acabas de ganarte que te cojan como lo que demostraste ser... —agarró la oreja de Lily entre sus dientes, las ganas de meterla entre su boca y chuparla hasta hacer que ella se estremezca la asaltaron tanto que, si fuera otra la situación, se alarmaría— ¿No te da asco estar enseñándole a ese McLaggen? Claro que no, sabes que él luego va y se coje a cualquiera pensando en tí, te encanta calentarlo... Te encantó calentarme... Como la puta que eres.

—¿¡Qué mierd- —se calló, cuando sintió una increíble presión en su cuello. Se llevó desesperada las manos, que habían estado intentando tapar su cuerpo desnudo, a la mano de él, intentando aliviar la presión.

—¡Callate! Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo —le mordió la oreja, fuerte. Lily dio un pequeño grito—. Eres una puta... Una Potter. Qué bueno que tengas un cuerpito tan lindo y frágil, estoy dispuesto a hacerte sufrir de esta manera todas las veces que quiera, ¿sabes?

Lily lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, auténticamente espantada. ¿Acaso él estaba hablando en serio? ¡Ella jamás se había atrevido a mirarlo más de dos segundos, y decía que lo había calentado! Él se entretuvo con su oreja, lamiéndola, luego fue hacia la mejilla, haciendo lo mismo, dando pequeños mordiscos de vez en cuando. Hasta llegar a su cuello. Lo soltó. Se agachó un poco más y le dio una mordida. Levantó su mirada y se la puso fijamente sobre los ojos de ella. Estaba serio, iracundo a pesar de verse frío, y daba mucho miedo. Todo en él volvía a cambiar. Parecía haberse acordado de algo.

—Te juro Potter que te voy a lastimar.

Lily se movió más rápido que él, y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara con las manos. Odiaba no haberle hecho caso a Molly y no tener las uñas largas, ¡por Merlín que le hacían falta! Bastó con apenas pegarle en el ojo para que Scorpius se hiciera a un costado y ella, empujándose hacia atrás con sus piernas y manos, se alejara, mostrando su desesperación en sus torpes movimientos e intentos de levantarse, hasta poder coordinar sus temblorosas piernas y pararse. Retrocedió sin quitar la vista de encima de él, que se apretaba la cara con fuerza, y cuando pudo hacerlo se giró para poder por fin escapar de esa pesadilla.

Nuevamente, no funcionó.

Y esta vez, dolió más.

Scorpius se abalanzó sobre ella, ambos se cayeron al piso y Lily sintió por un momento que el aire se le fue de los pulmones. Estaba aturdida por el golpe de su cara contra el suelo. Scorpius se sentó arriba de ella, delante de su pantalón blanco en donde se veía una erección dura y lista, apretada por las prendas, tenía al bonito e increíblemente redondeado trasero de la pelirroja.

—Un buen culo —le dio una nalgada que retumbó en los pasillos—, para ser golpeado como debe ser.

La mano fría y dura de Scorpius agarró la pequeña prenda de color celeste. La levantó, la movió, pero no la corrió de su lugar. Se agachó sobre Lily. Colocó su mano cerca de la cara de esta, que permanecía sobre el suelo, y se apoyó en ella. Su dura erección tocó a la pelirroja, y ella se puso rígida al instante.

—Prometo que te dolerá, tanto que vas a llorar.

Soltó la prenda y acarició la mejilla de la pelirroja que mantenía fuertemente los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué? —se agachó más contra ella, apretando más su miembro sobre su culo— ¿No me crees completamente capaz? ¿No me crees capaz de hacerte llorar?

—Sí...

Scorpius se sorprendió. No esperaba escuchar la voz de ella. Pero le gustó, definitivamente le gustó. Tenía una voz bonita. Suave. Como su piel, como su espalda en esos momentos. Blanca, perfecta, inmaculada, con el sostén tapando una parte.

—¿Me crees capaz?

—Sí...

—Entonces eres muy inteligente —rompió la prenda interior inferior de un tirón. Lily escondió rápidamente su rostro contra el suelo, empezando a sentir que temblaba y no por el frío—, ¿algo más para decir?

Silencio absoluto.

La azotó en el culo con la palma abierta.

—¡¿Algo más para decir?!

—Q-que... Te odio... Eres un imbécil... —tembló, y chilló, cuando el corpiño fue la última prenda en romperse. No podía creer que estaba desnuda—. Y todo el mundo se enterará de esto... Maldita basura, mierda de ¡Ahhh! ¡Merlín, no! ¡No, no!

Scorpius hundió con más fuerza su dedo índice dentro de ella. Apretó su boca, sintiendo que si no metía toda su mano dentro de esa cueva tan caliente y apretada se iba a morir. Lily comenzó a moverse, volviendo a intentar escaparse, y Scorpius metió dos dedos más dentro de ella. El cuerpo pequeño tembló debajo de él.

—¿Qué ibas a decirme? —comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de ella, se escuchó un pequeño chillido que ella se obligó a ocultar— ¿Qué ibas a decirme? ¡Maldita puta!

Los dedos de Scorpius comenzaron a moverse de manera violenta dentro de ella. Muy fuerte. Entraban, salían, juntos, por separados. La lastimaban, la abrumaban, la hacían conocer la deliciosamente asquerosa sensación de pasión y dolor.

Scorpius torció su brazo con el cual se apoyaba, y colocó todo su antebrazo en el suelo. La cabeza de Lily seguía bien oculta entre sus hombros y su cabello. Scorpius acercó más su rostro al de ella.

—¿Te gusta así? ¿Te gusta? —le introdujo un dedo más. Lily chilló— ¿¡Te gusta!?

Lily comenzó a mover su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, temblando, sus hombros lo hicieron junto a ella, e incluso Scorpius comenzó a sentir como su centro, junto con sus piernas y espalda, comenzaban a temblar.

—¿No te gusta? —dijo, burlón. Lily acababa de esconder otro chillido—. Dije que iba a hacerte gritar y llorar, ¿lo recuerdas?

No le contestó. Quitó sus dedos de dentro de ellas. Mojados y calientes recibieron el frío del exterior. Scorpius se imaginó a los pezones de Lily fríos y duros, contra el piso, aunque ella intentaba ocultarlos y alejarlos de su tacto con sus brazos.

—¿Lo recuerdas o no?

Nada. Silencio. Se paró, se abrió la cremallera del pantalón y en ese momento Lily se levantó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando escapar. Scorpius logró poner una mano sobre su hombro y la otra sobre su cabello, trayéndola nuevamente a su lugar, sobre el piso, debajo de él. Su palpitante feminidad a la altura de su verga. Lily dejó de gritar cuando se recordó que no debía hacerlo. Se llevó las manos instintivamente a su cabeza y permaneció ahí.

Scorpius se sacó la remera rápidamente, y miró con fascinación al cuerpo desnudo, estilizado y curvilíneo debajo de él.

—Vamos a hacer algo con esas manitos tuyas.

Ni bien escuchó eso, Lily intentó esconderlas pero fue en vano. Scorpius, entre pequeñas risas las juntó a la altura de la cabeza de ella y las envolvió en su remera. Ejerció la suficiente presión como para escuchar un pequeño grito más de la que consideraba una adorable boca, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarle una marca muy grande. A menos que ella se moviera.

—Muy bien... —le acarició la espalda, presionando la punta de sus dedos en algunos lugares, logrando que ella forcejee— ¿En qué estábamos?

—E-eres-s una best-tia-a.

—Muy bien —le apretó el culo con ambas manos, sacudiéndolos—. Dime más.

—N-o te hice n-nada...

Se agachó a la altura de su cabeza para mirarla, Lily tenía la pera lastimada. La observó. Por un momento, sintió pena. Hasta que sintió la satisfacción de hacerle esto al pequeño tesoro de Albus.

—Puede que tengas razón —se acercó más a ella—. Pero eres una Potter, y con eso basta.

Lily escondió el dolor de sus hombros, y apretó sus dientes cuando Scorpius se acercó y le lamió la frente.

—¿Te acuerdas lo que te prometí?

—B-basta...

—¿Te acuerdas?

—Basta...

—¿¡Te acuerdas!?

—¡Para, basta, bas-ta! ¡Maldici- ¡NO!

Su verga se desplazó dentro de ella con tanta facilidad, ejerciéndole presión, que juró estaba hecha para él. No sabía si el grito de Lily, sus tembleques o lo mojada y apretada que era le causaba más placer. Tuvo que quedarse quieto, tuvo que asimilar tanto placer.

—Ahora, voy a hacerte llorar.

Comenzó a moverse despacio, de adelante hacia atrás, colocó sus manos sobre el piso, provocando un fuerte sonido. Prácticamente tuvo que tirarse hacia adelante, porque el placer le estaba haciendo hasta cerrar los ojos. Lily comenzó a morderse los labios para no gritar. Scorpius era grande para ella. Y podía sentir cada centímetro de su verga rasgando dentro de ella, haciéndose paso.

—¿Y Potter? —se movía despacio, adelante y atrás. Su voz sonó agitada— ¿No puedo hacerte llorar todavía?

No aguantó. Lily no aguantó más, giró su rostro. Scorpius abrió los ojos cuando escuchó el sonido. Ver a Lily mordiéndose de esa manera los labios, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, lo excitó más, si es que podía ser posible.

—P-por favor —susurró, Scorpius no se detuvo, se movía por inercia. Los ojos de Lily tenían unas pequeñas lágrimas que dejaban a sus pestañas húmedas—. Por fa-favor no-

—¿Que no pare? ¿Eh? ¿Eso quieres decir? —dijo, burlón. Y antes de que Lily vuelva a hablar colocó su mano sobre su pelo. Se impulsó a sí mismo hacia atrás y luego jaló de los cabellos finos de esta hasta que estuvo casi sentada— ¡Yo cumplo mis promesas, Potter!

Scorpius la agarró fuertemente de la cadera y de los hombros. Ese agarre tan salvaje en su cadera le traería un buen moretón a esa piel nívea y lo disfrutó, sabiendo que ella se vería al espejo y se preguntaría qué era eso.

—Las cumplo —gruñó en su oreja.

Comenzó a mecerla de arriba a abajo, haciéndola saltar sobre su verga que parecía haber adquirido aún más tamaño. Lily sintió morirse. Era demasiado. Y no gritó hasta que sintió el gusto de la sangre en su boca por morderse a sí misma tanto.

—¡AAH, PARA, PARA!

—¡Eso, eso! Grita, grita para mí maldita —le mordió con fuerza en el hombro, haciéndola chillar.

Las manos atadas detrás de la cabeza de la pelirroja comenzaban a molestarlo, por lo que le soltó el hombro y se le desató. Las manos de Lily cayeron hacia adelante, al igual que su cuerpo. Scorpius comenzó a penetrarla en cuatro, con tanta ferocidad y violencia que ambos sintieron que iba a partirla en dos. Lily seguía gritando, pero mucho más bajo que cuando le pidió que parara. Lily abrió los ojos, viendo el suelo y su cabello a los costados de su cara, cerca del suelo. Las lágrimas cayeron al suelo.

—Grita —gruñó Scorpius. La azotó en el culo, dejando una evidente marca roja— ¡Grita!

La agarró de la cadera con ambas manos, y comenzó a penetrarla fuertemente. Su testículos chocaban contra su feminidad en cada estocada. La sensación de placer subía en algunos momentos y en otras el dolor era más fuerte. Duro, le penetraba duro, una y otra vez. El sonido de las estocadas comenzó a ser muy fuerte, los gritos de Lily comenzaron a ascender de igual manera que la velocidad de Scorpius.

Con los labios apretados para no gritar, pero sin poder evitar gemir como un animal, y con la mirada fija clavada en ese hermoso cuerpo recibiéndolo, Scorpius podía sentir que estaba llegando a su orgasmo. De solo pensar que iba a lanzar su semen dentro de ella se sintió imparable, quería dominarla aún más.

—¡Grita, Potter, grita! —una de sus manos soltó su cadera y la dirigió a uno de sus pechos tambaleantes— ¡GRITA!

Agarró con tanta fuerza, ejerció tanta presión, y lo movió tanto que Lily no pudo evitarlo.

—¡MALFOY BASTA!

Tiró todo su peso sobre ella, ambos cayeron al suelo, y el siguió moviéndose con ímpetu. Lily empezó a gemir, muy pero muy despacio. Pero lo escuchó. Scorpius jamás escuchó un gemido tan gratificante, lo volvía loco. Colocó su rostro arriba del de ella, que estaba ligeramente girado hacia la derecha. La cabeza de Lily no quedaba quieta, al igual que todo su cuerpo, en ningún momento.

—Llego a verte nuevamente junto a McLaggen y juro que lo destrozo —tuvo que cerrar su boca cuando sintió la increíble necesidad de gritar al ver la boca de Lily, abierta, excitada. Se movió más fuerte, Lily tiró su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás—. No quiero verte cerca de nadie. L-los voy a matar a todos.

Irguió su espalda, volviendo a levantarla y a penetrarla, ella apoyada en el suelo en cuatro.

—Y no vas a entender nada. Nada —la penetró más y más fuerte. Lily gimió un poco más alto, apenas podía concentrarse en lo que él le decía—. ¡No vas a entender por qué! Pero te juro que lo haré.

La penetró. Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Golpe en la nalga. Cinco. Seis. Siete. Le tira los cabellos enmarañados después de tanto forcejo. Ocho. Nueve. Diez.

—E-eres mía —gruñó, sus venas se marcaban en sus brazos por la presión—. Mía. Mi venganza.

Once. Doce. Trece. Catorce. Cada penetrada más hiriente, más apasionante, más salvaje. Lily comenzó a vibrar.

Sintió la presión, el verdadero placer, de acabar. Sintió que le faltó el aire y tuvo que apoyarse en sus brazos, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Fue tan placentero que ni siquiera sintió cuando ella comenzó a hacer fuerza para respirar por intentar ocultar el llanto.

Lily sentía la verga de Scorpius hincharse y deshincharse dentro de ella, largando el líquido caliente que parecía ser algo tranquilizante después de tanta brusquedad. Se sentía tan bien y tan mal al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas simplemente se amontonaron en sus ojos.

Pudieron haber pasado quince o segundos o quince minutos, pero Scorpius se levantó y en silencio se arregló la ropa. Lily permaneció tirada, temblando, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados al igual que su garganta. Simplemente no podía moverse.

Scorpius agarró su varita, que había dejado tirada en el piso, y comenzó a juntar las cosas de Lily con magia. La ropa, el libro, el pergamino, la capa y hasta la varita de la chica, que apareció debajo de una de las estanterías. Colocó cada cosa junto a ella, que permaneció quieta. Inmóvil. Podría tomarse por muerta si no fuera por los sonidos del llanto y los pequeños movimientos involuntarios.

—Lamento que no vayas a poder recordar esto —susurró. Lily giró lentamente su cabeza. Las lágrimas que humedecieron su rostro y sus pestañas la hacían ver incluso más hermosa—, pero así son las cosas.

Lanzó el hechizo, y Lily de pronto comenzó a pestañear, sin entender nada. Scorpius lanzó otro, y ella quedó dormida de sopetón. Scorpius le tiró la capa encima, cubriendo su hermoso cuerpo desnudo. Profirió otro, y la ropa se arregló, otro, y quedó todo en su lugar. Lanzó la capa hacia otro lado, y pateó las cosas. Ahora la escena era mejor: ella se había tropezado, se había lastimado la cabeza y había quedado ahí. Así no tendría que borrar los golpes, golpes que miraría cada vez que ella pasara a su lado.

La miraría, una y mil veces. Y le haría esto una y mil veces. Porque era suya.

—Que descanses, Potter —le susurró en el oído, antes de irse.

Era suya. Era su venganza.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del 157**: Jamás creí escribir algo de esto. Pero se me dio. Es algo raro, pero por favor, estaban advertidos antes de entrar a leer, así que no me insulten ni nada por el estilo porque para gustos hay colores. A mí me gustan estas escenas, y me parecen que estos personajes se van a llevar como perro y gato, y son polos realmente opuestos que van a tener mucha tensión sexual.

Yo sé que no hay muchos fanáticos de esta pareja, pero me gustaría ver sus comentarios. Escribí esto en una tarde, sí, en una tarde. En tres horas más o menos. Recién lo terminé. Y estoy demasiado ansiosa para subirlo como para ponerme a corregir errores, así que sepan disculpar.

Agrego en esta algo "ligero": ya que estoy bastante cómoda con el hecho de seguir escribiendo acerca de ellos y en este contexto lo voy a seguir haciendo. Es decir, al final, esto no es un capítulo único.

Espero haberles hecho pasado un buen momento. ¡Saludos, Syfferix!


	2. La mirada

**Segundo capítulo:** la mirada**. **

Lily estaba leyendo, una vez más, ese libro que tanto le estaba gustando. Había comenzado a comprender que se lo estaba por terminar en dos días, y que era un poco alarmante. El sonido de una cortina corriéndose hizo que sus ojos se alejaran de las pequeñas y negras letras. Su lectura se vio interrumpida cuando, con la frente perlada por el sudor y las manos removiéndose en una toalla blanca, salió la aprendiz preferida de la señora Pomfrey. Debía tener alrededor de unos veintiocho años, y a juzgar por su notable preocupación era la primera vez que atendía a alguien tan importante como el hijo de Harry Potter.

—Ya está, ahora está más calmado —la aparentemente joven mujer descendió su vergonzosa mirada al suelo cuando Lily, escuchándola con atención, la miró a los ojos. Eso, esa incomodidad en las demás personas, ya no le daban gracia, ni cólera, ni nada. Y era realmente más fastidioso de lo que parecía, especialmente lo que eso generaba en los estudiantes, la mayoría de Slytherin.

—¿Puedo pasar a verlo? —y sin esperar correctamente a que le dieran la respuesta, se levantó y pasó junto a la enfermera. Cuando se trataba de su familia, Lily podía ser muy distinta.

Albus estaba a dos camas, y yéndose para su encuentro Lily podía sentir y ver la cara de frustración y enojo de su hermano. Guardó su pequeño libro, regalo de su tía Hermione, en el bolsillo de su túnica y se cruzó de brazos mientras llegaba a la cama y se sentaba en ella, a la altura de las piernas de su hermano.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó, calmada al poder ver por fin a su hermano.

—Oh, hola Lils. Buenos días. Estaba casi seguro de que ibas a ser completamente normal y estar en Hogsmeade, rogando que no tuviera a nadie que me molestara. Pero acá estás. Y con la túnica. Un sábado.

Lily, ante el sarcasmo, sonrió y colocó una de sus manos sobre la pierna de Albus, dándole una suave caricia, intentando calmar el fuego, que ella sabía muy bien, el tenía dentro. Ella era buena escuchando a las personas, pero a veces prefería hacerles olvidar de sus problemas a que dejarles que se lo dijeran. En el caso de Albus, lo segundo era lo que Lily menos quería. Albus era más sabio de lo que los demás piensan, y es mucho decir, lo que significaba que algo grande tuvo que haber pasado, juzgando por el hecho de estar en la enfermería.

—Ya sé que te gusta verme —lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero cuando vio uno de los pequeños moretones que Albus tenía en su cuello la fingida diversión se le esfumó—. ¿Podrías no hacerlo más?

—No te metas en mis cosas.

—Albus, para mí no es nada divertido estar sentada dos horas detrás de una cortina esperando a que me dejen verte, sabiendo que puedo encontrarme con mi hermano sin un ojo o muy lastimado. Es horrible.

Albus Severus Potter no era realmente una persona iracunda pero perdía, y mucho, la calma y la razón con cosas específicas. Una de ellas, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

—Es un hijo de puta, Lily.

Por la voz más calmada, ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Se sentía bien estando junto a él, como todas las veces que le sucedía una situación parecida a esta. Era cierto que tenía unas ganas irreparables de reprocharlo de día y noche, pero para eso ya estaba Rose, que era su prima y compañera desde que eran unos pequeños. Y, más que obvio, a su madre que no era específicamente un algodón de azúcar en estas cosas.

En una cosa Lily estaba de acuerdo con Albus: Scorpius Malfoy era un hijo de puta. Ni lo conocía, nunca había hablado con él, pero definitivamente con las cosas que pasaban entre él y Albus no debía ser una buena persona. Era un odio irracional y hasta podría decirlo casi inconsciente, pero fuerte. Nadie que se metiera con su familia se ganaba exactamente una sonrisa de parte de ella. Y es que Lily podía llegar a ser la más resentida de toda la numerosa familia.

—Claro que lo es. Pero no le quitarás lo idiota pegándole Albus.

—Puedo seguir intentándolo.

Le causó gracia. Pero le dedicó una mirada severa mientras Albus, al parecer un poco cohibido por los gestos de la pelirroja, comenzó a jugar con su vestimenta blanca.

—Mira ese moretón Albus... —Lily negó con la cabeza, triste—. A mamá no le gustará verlo.

—En este momento lo que menos me importa es mamá —aseguró—. Solo necesito que me prestes ese ungüento que usaste esa vez que te caíste en la biblioteca.

—Ah, sí... —a Lily no le gustaba hablar de ese tema. Sentía que, por más que se esforzara, había algo que no le cerraba en su mente. Una especie de laguna memorial incómoda—. La tengo en mi cuarto, te la doy luego.

Albus asintió, sin escucharla, porque había empezado a prestar atención en los gestos de su hermana. De pronto se veía nerviosa, incómoda y pensativa.

Hace cuatro días Lily Luna Potter fue encontrada en la biblioteca, con el mentón raspado, el cuello lastimado, el tobillo muy herido y marcas en su espalda. Obviamente, fue primicia. Y, aún más obvio, Harry Potter usó su poder para callar los comentarios que ese mismo poder provocó que existieran. Los periódicos, los alumnos, los ministros y profesores comentaban acerca de ello. Es que pensar que una chica que no es esencialmente torpe se caiga de esa manera tan bruta y se lastimara tanto era un poco extraño. Por suerte, la familia Potter y Weasley se encargó de cerrar el tema. Pero al parecer Lily no había podido hacer lo mismo con ella.

—Rose me dijo que tenías marcas en las caderas y en las muñecas Lily. ¿Eso es verdad?

Lily no dejó de mirar su regazo, en donde jugaba pensativamente con sus manos. El estremezco que las palabras de Albus le produjo fue solo interno, no dejó que se le notara. Levantó su cabeza, y con cara de incredulidad fingida negó.

—Claro que no, ¿por qué te dijo eso?

Lily tardó en decir eso, su mente divagó por el hecho de que Dominique no había cumplido con su promesa, y eso realmente le dolía.

—¿Dices que Rose mintió? —pregunta, realmente ofendido. Lily tenía que acordarse más de seguido del lazo que unía a esos dos.

—No, no, pero... —levantó los hombros, pensando—, sabes que no hablo con Rose y, no, la verdad que eso no es cierto.

—¿Por qué mientes Lily? —fue casi en un susurro, como si lo hubiera pensado y no querido decir.

—¿Qué?

—No me miras a los ojos, cuando mientes no miras a los ojos.

Maldito Albus que lo conocía tan bien. Si hubiera sido James, no se hubiera dado ni cuenta de eso. En realidad, si hubiera sido James, le hubiese importado un pepino y medio. Lily lo miró dos segundos a los ojos, dos segundos al moretón de su cuello y volvió su mirada a sus propias manos, que ahora se retorcían lentamente.

Albus tenía razón, ella estaba mintiendo. Ella sí había tenido moretones en sus muñecas y en sus caderas, e incluso en su muslo derecho. Y no, nunca pudo explicárselo, ni tampoco a la extraña sensación en todo su cuerpo, en su pecho derecho que le dolió durante todo el día y en su oreja, que tenía una ligera marca de cortadura. Le daba pavor, pero al mismo tiempo más ganas y razones para dejar ese maldito tema hundido en una zanja muy profunda y oscura.

—Es que... Yo —aspiró con fuerza—. No voy a hablar del tema Albus.

—¿Nos escondes algo, Lily?

—No, claro que no —su tono acusador la hizo sentir ligeramente ofendida—. Nada importante.

Albus entrecerró los ojos al instante, como hacía cuando estaba por comenzar a hablar de algo serio, pero gracias a Merlín, en opinión de Lily, dos cabelleras anaranjadas y brillantes aparecieron al son de una fluida discusión verbal.

—No Hugo, si fueras tú el inconsciente que pelea haría que nuestra madre te castigara por meses.

El rostro de Rose, prendido fuego por la aceleración de sus pasos para llegar ahí, y por la inútil charla con su hermano menor, se contrajo en una cara aún más digna de miedo cuando vio a Albus, su mejor amigo, tirado en esa cama.

—¡Albus! —gritó, y Lily rió al ver cómo su hermano se quitaba la almohada como sostén de su cabeza y se la colocaba encima de esta— ¡No te atrevas! ¡Hablamos miles de veces de este tema y juraste no volver a hacerlo!

—¡Ya, Rose! —pidió Albus, con la cara tapada, implorando piedad. No funcionó.

Lily se corrió a un lado, y se puso cerca de Hugo, cuando Rose destapó la cara de Albus y comenzaba a señalarlo con el dedo y a acusarlo. Su primo, quien era mucho más alto que ella, parecía divertido, pero ligeramente, y podía ser por el hecho de solo imaginarse en una situación parecida a la de Albus.

Ella solo permaneció parada, con una pequeña sonrisa fingida. Se había salvado de más preguntas a Albus, lo que podía hacer que ella revelara la verdad de las marcas que escondía y que Dominique había prometido no revelar a nadie. Pero la verdad es que cuando su hermano le preguntó si ella escondía algo, además de las marcas, en realidad no mintió. Ella no recordaba nada, ni cómo había terminado ahí, ni que había hecho antes de que se cayera.

* * *

><p>Tenía el cuerpo mullido por el cansancio, sentía los tendones de sus piernas arder y tirar. La ducha de agua casi fría no sirvió del todo, pero por lo menos ya no tenía esa transpiración que provocaba que su remera se le adhiera a la espalda causándole una sensación de suciedad horrible. Y ni hablar de las malditas botas, las cuales se había sacado ni bien bajó de la escoba al final del entrenamiento.<p>

Fred Weasley, su primo, era el capitán de los leones en Quidditch. Y a pesar de sus bromas y constante humor, era capaz de hacerte estallar en los entrenamientos y no quieras negarte a algo que diga o puedes sufrir las consecuencias menos serias y maduras, pero terribles, de tu vida.

Se pasó la toalla por el pelo de manera frenética, intentando que se le secara por lo menos hasta el punto de no mojar de nuevo su espalda.

—Ey, Lily —Dominique apareció a su lado, aún tenía la ropa del juego puesta pero ella se veía excelente, como siempre—, si haces eso tu cabello será imposible de peinar. Para eso puedes usar magia.

La pelirroja dejó a un lado la toalla, miró a su prima de reojo y luego volvió la vista a su casillero, en busca de un saco o buzo que tapara su pijama de algodón blanco, un tanto transparente a su parecer para andar caminando con el por ahí.

—Ey, no puedes ignorarme así como así. ¿Qué te pasa?

Y claro que su prima se refería a lo que fue el entrenamiento completo, en el cual ambas siempre se dedicaban a reírse juntas haciendo uno que otros chistes. Pero hoy fue diferente, hoy Lily no le prestó atención en ninguna de sus burlas o sus morisquetas. ¡Ni siquiera le había dicho algo cuando le lanzó una quaffle con toda la intención de llamar su atención! La había esquivado, le había dedicado una gélida mirada y se había ido. Y había algo que Dominique y todos los Weasley tenían que admitir de Lily: no daba miedo cuando estaba intentando arreglar las cosas por ahí y siempre sonando maternal, pero cuando miraba de esa manera tan iracunda y gélida a la vez era difícil descifrar si tenías que esconderte detrás de una roca o hacerle una reverencia.

Se metió el buzo por la cabeza y estiró de manera brusca sus brazos por las mangas. Era dorado, un color que a Lily le encantaba utilizar, y tenía un pequeño reno bebé adelante. Dominique no pudo evitar una pequeña risita.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma —se tapó la cara, sonriente—. ¿Acaso el mundo se dio vuelta? Lily Potter usando ropas con dibujos e ignorándome, esto es cruel.

—El mundo no se dio vuelta —cerró el casillero con fuerza, provocando que un chico de rulos castaños diera un pequeño brinco tres casilleros más al lado—. Simplemente tu boca se abrió.

Dominique quedó atónita y no reaccionó hasta que Lily estuvo cerca de las puertas, ya con su bolso de ropa sucia cargado a cuestas y con un claro mal humor.

—Espera, espera. ¿De qué hablas?

Y como Lily no se detuvo, Dominique tuvo que correr y pararse frente a ella, justo antes de las puertas. La pelirroja, que era más baja que la rubia y que aparentaba ser casi indefensa la mayoría del tiempo, se veía en esos momentos como alguien muy capaz de hacer algo poco femenino y moral. Y Dominique sabía que si Lily no la empujó, no la hirió, ni nada por el estilo, fue porque era Lily y ella era Dominique, su prima. Jamás haría con alguno de sus familiares eso.

—Vamos, Lily. ¿Qué pasó? —la mirada fija de su prima la incomodó, demasiado como para aceptarlo. Pero no se calló—. ¿Qué? Vamos, dímelo, prometo hacerme cargo.

—Dominique —Lily desvió la mirada, juraba acabar de ver a alguien dirigiéndose hacia el campo de Quidditch, pero el marco de la puerta ya no la dejaba ver.

—¿Qué? Lily —la agarró de los hombros, lo que pareció ser un error. Pero era Lily, su prima preferida, era como una mejor amiga a pesar de que no solían haber pasado mucho tiempo antes de ese año—, dímelo ya.

—Le dijiste a Rose lo de los moretones —Lily observó con el ceño fruncido como Dominique pestañeó, incrédula, como si acabara de recordar lo grave que para ella era eso—, me prometiste que no lo harías. Y de todas las personas, te vas a decírselo a Rose.

—Yo... —estuvo a punto de decir que era mentira, pero era en vano—. Lo siento, Lily fue por tu bien.

—¿Mi bien? —preguntó, aumentando el tono. Negó con la cabeza—. Quédate tranquila, sé cuidarme sola.

Rodeó el cuerpo de su prima y se alejó.

—¡Pero no parece! —le gritó para que la escuchara.

Dominique quedó parada, triste. Había cometido un error, uno grave, pero no pudo evitarlo. Esas marcas que su prima tenía en su cuerpo no eran productos de una caída estúpida, era algo más, solo que Lily se había dedicado intensamente a ignorar ese hecho.

Se pasó la mano por los cabellos rubios, ondulados, intentando pensar. Se dio vuelta, decidida a ir por sus cosas para luego conversar con Rose. Recuperar la confianza de Lily sería realmente difícil. El chico de los cabellos enrulados que hace unos segundos había presenciado la escena pasó prácticamente corriendo junto a ella, provocando que Dominique girara a mirar si era lo que pensaba: sí, efectivamente, el chico iba detrás de Lily.

* * *

><p>Lily odiaba las promesas que no eran cumplidas.<p>

Se sentía intensamente traicionada, casi la mitad de la vez que descubrió que su tierno y romántico novio la engañó dos días después de estar con ella por primera vez.

De todas las personas, tenía que haber sido Dominique, que se había convertido en la única chica con la que pudo abrirse bastante, la única chica que pudo hacer que la escuchara sin ser ella la que tenga que estar escuchando, la única con la que podía hacer chistes y olvidarse por un tiempo de la moral. Era la única con la que había sentido la confianza de abrir su mente, de decir las cosas más locas que se le pasaban por la cabeza. Era la única chica a la que comenzaba a apreciar como su mejor amiga, como su amiga de verdad. ¿Justo tenía que haber sido Dominique?

Y de todas las personas a las que podía haber ido a contarles, tuvo que ser Rose. Si había algo que era cierto, es que Lily amaba a todos sus familiares, incluso a Roxanne con su falta de límite a la hora de molestar y a la madre de Victoire que vivía discutiendo con su madre. Pero con Rose tenía un fuerte sentimiento del que ella misma se avergonzaba, pero que con el tiempo pudo afrontarlo: la envidia. Envidiaba a Rose; por haber sido el centro de atención de todos cuando era pequeña, leyendo libros sin parar en voz alta a una edad muy baja y contestando como una adulta de cuarenta años, por haberle quitado por completo la atención de Albus cuando más lo necesitó, por siempre ser elegida por James cuando jugaban al Quidditch en las vacaciones familiares, por siempre escuchar cómo su madre la felicitaba por sus agraciados vestidos, coquetería y lazos en el cabello, por como la callaba cuando estaban en un grupo, logrando desviar la atención de todos hacia ella... La envidaba desde pequeña, y le dolía hacerlo porque también la quería.

Dominique era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que si iba a contarle algo a Rose que Albus debería saber, ella iría y se lo contaría. Por un estúpido lazo de amistad que habían hecho cuando eran pequeños. Lily recordaba a la perfección como ella había intentado unirse pero no la aceptaron, e incluso Rose le había dicho que fuera a jugar con los demás pequeños. Apretó con fuerza la cuerda de su bolso de solo recordarlo. Ni siquiera volar en la escoba le había dado distracción en la práctica, ni tampoco poder haber encontrado la snitch dos de las tres veces que debía.

Hace tiempo que jugar al Quidditch no le daba la misma satisfacción que antes.

Un movimiento a un lado de las gradas del campo hizo que dirigiera su vista hacia ahí, pero no sin dejar de pensar en el mismo maldito tema. Y no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación cuando vio a Scorpius Malfoy apoyado sobre uno de los barrotes de madera, mirándola. Atribuyó toda esa maldita sensación al odio sin compasión que le daba ese imbécil por lo que le hizo a Albus. ¡Él andaba tan tranquilo! Maldito infeliz.

Y entonces, los finos labios rectos de Malfoy se curvaron en una estúpida sonrisa.

Se detuvo de sopetón. Sorprendida, y muy irritada. Se le quedó mirando, permaneciendo quieta a esos quince metros que los separaba. Eso no iba a quedar así. Ella tenía que ir y decirle todo lo que pensaba de él por haberle hecho a su hermano lo que le hizo, y lo que le venía haciendo desde primer año. Sus puños se cerraron por sí solos y, decidida, emprendió el camino. Dio su primer paso hacia él, completamente entusiasmada con la idea de descargar su furia, cuando alguien se colocó frente a ella.

—¿Estás bien, Lily?

Sorprendida por la abrupta aparición dio un pequeño brinco hacia atrás.

—¿Jasper?

McLaggen dejó a la vista cada uno de sus perfectos y brillantes dientes, y se pasó una mano por los rulos que más de una quería poder tocar.

—Lo lamento si te asusté —dijo, y se colocó en esa pose que tanto la irritaba: manos en la cadera, sacando pecho luego de un exagerado suspiro.

—No pasa nada —aseguró, pero no pudo evitar mirar hacia su costado. Scorpius Malfoy ya no estaba.

Sentía inmensas ganas de empujar a McLaggen e ir corriendo detrás de esa estúpida serpiente rastrera. Cada vez que recordaba el moretón en el cuello de Albus, y de la rabia de este, se le encendía el corazón. Demasiado. Y había estado apunto de poder acallar ese golpeteo de una vez por todas. Pero no, el destino no quiso, y puso enfrente a ese chico de rulos de su mismo año, y realmente no entendía que hacía ahí, pero no le importaba.

—Se salvó, el muy maldito...

Y absorta en sus pensamientos, dio media vuelta para irse.

—¿De qué hablas? Espera, Lily —la pelirroja se detuvo, pero no le dio tiempo ni siquiera a disculparse por casi haberse ido—. Vi tu querella con Dominique. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Querella? —ahora estaba más furiosa, lo que le faltaba: no entender una astilla lo que le decían.

—Sí, ya sabes. ¿Estás bien? —le colocó una mano en su hombro, Lily no pudo evitar fruncir el cejo—. ¿No quieres hablarlo?

¿Hablarlo? ¿Acaso McLaggen se había vuelto loco? ¿Creía que ella era quién, una de esas chicas que iba y le contaba sus problemas a cualquiera, que lloraba frente a cualquiera, o mejor dicho, que lloraba? Además, ¿desde cuándo tenían la suficiente confianza para _hablarlo_?

—No —se tragó un poco la rabia. Él no tenía la culpa de todo—. Pero gracias.

Se dio vuelta y no le dio tiempo a seguir hablando. Mañana sentiría mucha pena por McLaggen, más de la que sentía ahora, pero no estaba para ningún tipo de líos: quería ir, dormirse y descansar la mente.

* * *

><p>Cuando Lily entró a su Sala Común no esperaba encontrar a Albus sentado en el sofá, con Fred a un lado y una chica a su otro costado. Su mente la traicionó de manera indiscutible cuando le dijo: <em>está aquí por ti<em>. Era bastante obvio. Demasiada suerte tuvo con poder esquivarlo durante toda la tarde para que no tenga oportunidad de seguir con sus preguntas. Rogó, mientras pasaba por detrás del sofá intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, que no la viera.

—Lily.

Se paró en seco y cerró los ojos, impidiendo que viera ese gesto. Sólo escuchó cómo se levantaba del sillón y la conversación que antes era de tres, pasaba a ser solo de esa chica y Fred. Albus se puso frente a ella con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo y las cejas levantadas, como siempre, los ojos fijos en los de su hermana. Tenía los labios apretados hacia adentro, y ningún atisbo de una sonrisa. Lily tuvo tiempo a hacer una pequeña sonrisa, dejándose ver más cansada de lo que estaba.

—Bueno —golpeó sus manos en un sonoro aplauso. No dejó de mirarla con sus imponentes ojos verdes ningún segundo—, estoy esperando.

La pelirroja miró hacia el suelo y deseó que todas las personas que se habían dado vuelta a mirar la escena no fueran tan chismosos, y que a Albus no le interese en lo absoluto lo que los demás piensen de él le generaba cierta sensación de envidia.

—¿Qué Albus? Ya es tan tarde y... —por la mirada furibunda de su hermano se calló, con miedo a que aplaudiera o hiciera algo peor: gritar. Y es que, en gran parte, Lily entendía la preocupación a su hermano. Pero lo que él quería saber ella tampoco lo sabía.

—¿Vas a ser tan inmadura?

Ella frunció el ceño, y se cruzó de brazos. No era inmadura por tener sus secretos, para nada, y sabía muy bien que era eso lo que enfurecía a Albus detrás de todo: que ella le estuviera ocultando algo. Porque Lily jamás, jamás, tenía que esconderle algo a él. Porque la veían como alguien débil y pequeña, incapaz de defenderse, cuando en realidad no deberían juzgarla así por nada del mundo.

—¿Inmadura? Albus, por favor, estoy cansada.

—No vas a irte hasta contarme lo de las muñecas y la cadera —susurró, mirando las muñecas de su hermana, colocándose un paso más adelante impidiendo el escape.

—No voy a contarte nada, eso es todo lo que vas a saber —ella gruñó, fatigada. Nuevamente hubo un silencio de todos los presentes, y decidió calmarse. No quería a nadie mañana preguntándole qué había pasado como si fueran mejores amigos.

—No vas a comportarte como una niña con algo tan serio. No seas estúpida.

Ahora los nervios de Lily sí estaban crispados.

—No soy estúpida —susurró. Mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Alguien inteligente escondería un hecho tan importante?

—Se lo escondería a las personas que no lo entenderían, claro que sí —Albus no pudo retrucar nada, porque Lily levantó la voz—, dejen de jugar a la mamá y al papá con Rose. Yo ya decidí terminar con este tema, y sí Albus, yo tengo el derecho a dar por terminados mis asuntos.

La mirada atenta y culposa de todos calmó a Lily, y si bien ella no supo qué calmó a Albus este no dijo más nada y permaneció con la mirada en el suelo y los brazos cruzados. La pelirroja suspiró ligeramente, y al ver el cuello de su hermano y el moretón se acordó del ungüento, y de Scorpius Malfoy. Algo, muy en el fondo, le causó estremecerse por dentro.

—Iré a traerte el ungüento...

—No, está bien, yo no voy a esconderle algo a mamá.

Suspiró, sintiéndose en el mismo lugar de antes. Albus sabía a donde pegar y cuándo. Lily no podía mentirle, ni ocultarle nada a su madre, tanto que hasta se convirtió en su mejor amiga. Fue gracias a ella que pudo superar temas tan complicados de la adolescencia como enamorarse y ser lastimada. Se imaginó el rostro de su mamá cuando Albus le fuera a contar lo que ella le escondió, y se le golpeó el corazón. No quería perder la confianza de alguien que necesitaba.

—¿No puedes simplemente olvidarlo? —fue más un pedido que una pregunta. Pero Albus negó, reacio.

—No pidas que esconda eso.

—¿Recuerdas cómo se puso cuando se enteró de las otras heridas? Albus, no podemos hacerle eso a mamá... —él no contestó, y ella se sintió aún peor—. No voy a dejar que lo hagas.

Él casi se rió.

—¿Perdón?

—No voy a dejarte hacer eso. Yo también tengo mi vida privada y no me gusta que se metan en ella.

—Algo me dices que sí sabes lo que pasó, y no nos quieres decir.

"_Ojalá supiera_", pensó. Pero ni siquiera cuando le dieron una poción para recordar pudo conseguirlo.

—No se lo dirás a mamá —fue todo lo que dijo luego de meditar un rato, negando la cabeza. Albus se acercó a ella y la miró como su padre solía mirarla cuando la notaba rara.

—Me vas a ver haciéndolo.

—Si lo haces yo... Yo le contaré todo lo de Scorpius Malfoy.

—Ella sabe todo.

—No, ella sabe lo mismo que yo. Pero yo sé que hay más, y puedo averiguar qué es —Lily observó, casi sintiéndose salvada, como Albus descendía de su lugar lleno de seguridad—, no me creo lo de las peleas por los apellidos y las burlas, hay algo más.

—Como tu quieras —el rostro se le puso rojo, estaba realmente furioso—. No descubrirás nada antes que yo sobre lo que pasó esa noche en la biblioteca.

—Hazme ese favor, y luego cuéntamelo en una reunión familiar, como lo hiciste para hundirme cuando comencé a salir con Lorcan.

—Eres una niña caprichosa y malcriada.

—Gracias.

Por fin recuperó su camino hacia su habitación, en donde tardaría un buen rato en dormirse. Antes de entrar a su pieza miró hacia abajo, cerca de las escaleras, y encontró a Albus parado en el mismo lugar. Le resultaba raro sentirlo como alguien en contra de lo que ella quería, o necesitaba. Ese papel siempre lo había tenido James y ahora que no estaba parecía que ya lo había reemplazado, y obviamente dejando vacío el puesto anterior de Albus, el de hermano comprensivo y fraternal.

Al entrar en su pieza no le pareció raro encontrarse con dos de sus tres compañeras durmiendo en sus respectivas camas, ya era un poco tarde. Mejor así, porque tendría más silencio para acostarse y pensar, que no es justamente lo que tenías ganas de hacer.

Recordó las palabras de Albus: "no descubrirás nada antes que yo...". ¿Con eso había querido darle la razón en que había algo oculto, algo más, con Scorpius Malfoy? De pronto, se sintió más exhausta que antes, como si algo en su cabeza se hubiera dormido y la hubiera hecho sentirse agotada.

Se cambió y se acostó. Y por primera vez desde lo sucedido en la biblioteca, soñó con algo raro, muy vívido. Unas manos frías, una boca ronca, un cuerpo desnudo y una extraña sensación.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del 197**: sí, seguiré con esta historia porque no puedo desaprovechar que me guste tanto escribir algo de estos dos y que me aparezcan tantas ideas para esta historia. La verdad, no me veía escribiendo nunca algo acá, ni algo de Harry Potter, ni algo así, pero qué decir, me desconozco todos los días como para venir a sorprenderme por hoy.

Espero que les esté gustando, yo disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo y la verdad es que lo hice en partes el jueves, antes de viajar, y lo terminé hoy, recién llegada de un viaje con un poco de cansancio.

No sé cuándo actualizaré, pero me pondré una fecha límite y prometo hacerlo para entonces. Solo tengan un poco de paciencia.

¡Saludos, Syfferix!


End file.
